An Amber Fruits Basket!
by havarti2
Summary: When Kohaku falls off a ladder and into the world of Fruits Basket, everything is not what they expected. But hugging the Sohma boys isn't all that bad, right? OC-centric, I don't own Fruits Basket, rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

"So you're saying that if you were in Fruits Basket, you could hug anyone you wanted?"

"Probably."

"Dude, that's awesome."

That short conversation, those mere twenty words, would change my life forever. Oh, I nearly forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kohaku Garnett. I'm 16 years old, and I'm agender, even if I was born female (and still have long hair).

Being agender is… frustrating sometimes, with all the dumb questions people ask and shopping is almost always a horrendous experience, but after discovering my new favorite anime, Fruits Basket, I guess the frustration is kinda worth it.

See, in Fruits Basket, there's a family by the name of Sohma. They've had a curse on their family since, well, forever. Whenever someone of the opposite gender hugs certain members of the family, they turn into the animals of the Chinese Zodiac.

Well, except for two: Kyo Sohma, who turns into a cat, and Akito Sohma, who is the 'God' of the curse. No one knows what happens when a girl hugs him, though.

Sorry, got a little bit off topic there. Anyway, in Fruits Basket, a girl named Tohru Honda accidentally finds out about the Sohma curse when she grabs Kyo from behind in order to keep him from attacking Yuki, the rat of the zodiac. Kyo then transformed into a cat, and I sat watching from my computer, laughing my head off.

Uh, what was my point again? Oh, yeah. Since I'm agender, if I was in Fruits Basket, I could hug the male Sohmas without them transforming into the zodiac, since I'm not a girl. Even if I were, I could still hug the girls, and that'd be nice.

If you, dear reader, were wondering how this seemingly useless information is relevant to my story, I'll tell you. I was somehow sucked into the world of Fruits Basket. I don't even know how. It just happened. One minute, I was starting to rewatch the series, the next… well, read on and find out for yourself!


	2. Chapter 1

"So you're saying that if you were in Fruits Basket, you could hug anyone you wanted?"

"Probably."

"Dude, that's awesome."

I had invited my best friend Riley over for the weekend so we could have an anime marathon, starting with Fruits Basket, my personal favorite other than Ouran Highschool Host Club, which we planned to watch afterwards.

It had come to Riley's attention that if I were in Fruits Basket, I could hug the cursed Sohmas. Maybe. It was an enigma that Riley was determined to find out, even though I told her that it probably wouldn't work and that if I were to find myself in Fruits Basket, I would try to avoid hugging the boys as much as humanly possible. But, knowing the anime, that would be extremely difficult.

"Yo, Haku. I'm going to get a snack." Riley exclaimed, walking to the kitchen while I set up the DVD player.

"Kay." I replied, not really paying attention. Setting up a really old DVD player isn't as easy as it sounds. Trust me.

So, Riley went of to who-knows-where, while I was stuck fiddling with the controls of a dinosaur of a DVD player with the Fruits Basket DVD between my teeth, standing on a ladder that was equally as old and twice as ricketty. I was holding onto the power cord in one hand, seeing as I had to plug it in last. As I was trying to find the right button, the ladder moved. I jumped, knowing how much it hurt to fall from up here. My eyes ran over the buttons, frantically searching for the one that would open up the mouth of the player. Just as I found it, the most horrifying thing happened.

The leg of the ladder broke.

The power cord sparked and I barely managed to scream as the DVD fell to the ground.

I, however, never hit the floor.


	3. Chapter 2

My eyes sprang opened at the sensation of falling. I whipped my head around to no longer see the familiarity of my living room, but a forest. Looking down, I found that I was, in fact, falling down a hill. In the middle of a landslide. In the middle of a forest. And I didn't know where I was.

That is, until I saw the house out of the corner of my eye. That single house in the entire forest.

Shigure Sohma's house.

My face paled considerably as I fell. _I WAS IN FRUITS BASKET._ How was that even possible!? A scream tore out of my throat as the ground was rapidly coming closer to my face. Small rocks shredded the skin on my arms and blood stained my sleeves, but at the time I didn't notice. What I was focused on was that I was spinning around and that there was a gigantic boulder above me. I was going to die. I just knew it. This was it.

A flash of black and green caught the corner of my eye, flying out of a nearby tree. Whatever it was, it collided head on with the boulder, shattering the massive rock into pieces. My vision started to blur as I turned my head to look at it. It was vaguely human-shaped. I couldn't tell who it was, unfortunately. Where it's mouth should have been was moving, but I couldn't hear what it was saying.

That didn't matter at the time really, because a moment later, my back slammed full force into the ground below.

~o0o~

 _I looked around. There was only blackness. Did I die? I tried to move, but I found I couldn't. I started to squirm, only to hear a voice shout at me._

"Hey, stop that! I'm gonna drop ya! Quit it!"

 _That voice… it's so familiar… where have I heard it before? It was so familiar… why can't I think of the owner of that voice? Before I could even attempt to remember, another, kinder voice spoke._

"Oh, Kyo, you're back. Were you hurt by the landslide? I know you were near it."

 _That voice… it's familiar too…_

"Nah, I'm fine, but she's not. She got caught right in the middle of it."

 _Kyo… is that the first voice's name? Kyo?_

"What!? Yuki, call Hari!"

 _Kyo… Kyo… wait a minute… Kyo?_

"Right!" Footsteps pounded across the floor.

 _Another voice? That one's familiar too… Is that one Yuki? That means the other on is…_

"S-shi?"

Everything was quiet. Whoever was carrying me, Kyo, I assumed, stopped moving. The footsteps stopped. I could feel the stares. I tried opening my eyes, but nothing happened.

"What did you say?" The second voice asked, concern lacing the words.

"S-shi?" _Why can't I say his name? Is it too much to ask to say-_

"Shigure? Is something wrong?"

I felt myself turning. Kyo was turning to see something. _That sounds like-_

"Oh, Tohru, I didn't know you were back. How was your trip to the store?" Shigure stated somewhat nervously.

"Yeah, I just got back… Oh my gosh, is she okay!?" More footsteps coming closer. I tried to shift towards who I assumed was Tohru, only to have Kyo complain again.

"Hey! I thought I told ya to quit squirming! Or else I'll drop-"

He never got to finish. I accidentally turned the wrong way and my arms wrapped themselves around him. _I'm falling again! Someone please catch me! PLEASE!_

Unfortunately, my unspoken plea didn't help anything. I felt my body crash to the floor like dead weight. Tohru gasped, at least I think it was Tohru. Could've been Shigure. _More likely Tohru though…_

The darkness, the ever present black that had let up minutely for just a moment, smothered me once more.


	4. Chapter 3

_Can I open my eyes now? That'd be great. Thanks, brain, for being such a complete pain and an utter failure._

My eyelids slowly peeled open. They were covered in that nasty crusty stuff that you get when you first wake up, so they wouldn't open all the way. I sat up and blinked a couple times to get the blasted stuff away. Then, naturally, I looked around.

No one was in the room with me. It was a nice room with simple decor. It distinctly resembled Tohru's room, but the bed was facing in the other direction. The door was closed. Maybe everyone was downstairs? Didn't Yuki call Hatori? That's when a terrifying thought hit me.

 _ **Hatori.**_

 _He could erase memories. And… and I turned Kyo into a cat. OH NO. What if Akito finds out? Wait, screw the what if. What'll he do when he finds out? He always finds out. Will he make Hatori erase my memories? But the show… I can't forget the show… What if it doesn't work? What'll happen then?_

 **Wait a minute.**

 _What if Kyo didn't turn into a cat? What if he dropped me so that I wouldn't hug him? There wasn't an explosion… Maybe that's it. I didn't turn Kyo into a cat and he dropped me so that I wouldn't… but I can't, can I?_

"Oh, you're awake."

My head whipped around to face the door. A little too quickly I might add. Standing in the doorway was two spinning Shigures. _Wow, am I dizzy…_

"I'm sorry for startling you."

I shook my head slightly, trying to clear the double vision and the dizziness. "No, it's okay. I should be the one to apologize."

"Why's that? You don't need to apologize for anything. You've done nothing wrong." He stated, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I've trespassed, haven't I? I'm being a burden, aren't I? I'm wasting your valuable time… I never have been so stupid…" I wanted to cry, I really did, but crying in front of Shigure didn't sound like a good idea. So I curled in on myself instead.

"It's alright, you aren't a burden. Trespassing, well, that might be another story. But I'm sure I'll understand if you tell me what happened." He soothed, lifting my chin up so he could look at me.

His smile was so kind. His face showed the look of a parent who wanted nothing less than to help their child. He cared about me. He wanted to _help_ me. And he didn't even _know_ me…

"Shigure, I hope you aren't harassing my patient."

 _That voice. Hatori. That's it, I'm totally screwed._

 **~o0o~**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. I have no excuses. Just a blatant lack of inspiration. See y'all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

The door opened once again and the Dragon of the Zodiac walked calmly into the room, dressed up in his white lab coat and carrying his black doctor's bag.

"Of course not, Hari. Though it hurts that you think that lowly of me." Shigure smiled at him, only to receive a blank stare in return. I gulped. I knew he had needles in that bag and I. Hate. Needles.

"There's no need to be nervous."

I sat up straighter than a ruler. The fact that Hatori Sohma addressed me made my 'fangirl' side scream its head off, internally of course. If I actually screamed that would be kinda bad… scratch that. Really bad.

"Yeah, relax. Hari won't hurt you." Shigure reassured, clasping one of my shoulders. However, I wasn't paying attention to that. My attention was directed to two very important facts: the first being that Hatori pulled a needle out of his bag, and the second being that I was going to pass out any second.

"Hm. You're a Dragon, aren't you?" Hatori asked over his shoulder, as he searched through his bag for something.

"Y-yessir." I replied. I hadn't expected to be so… shaky when I met Hatori. He was my favorite character other than Hatsuharu. But no. I had to be a 'Mary-Sue'. Just great.

"Did you hear that, Hari? She called you sir. Isn't that cute?" Shigure teased. I knew if was a harmless joke, but one part of that sentence really bothered me.

"I'm not a she."

Silence fell. Shigure looked up at me. Hatori stopped rummaging through his bag and turned around.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not a she."

This apparently confused them. They looked at each other before Shigure spoke.

"If you're a boy, why are you in girlish clothes? Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"I'm not a boy, either."

A pause, then:

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

A snicker was heard from the hall and I turned towards the door. Kyo's orange hair barely stuck out past the door frame. It appeared that he was eavesdropping on us. "I can see you, you silly cat."

Dead silence once more. Eyes wide, Shigure and Hatori stared at me in complete disbelief.

"What did you call me?" The venom in Kyo's voice poured into my ears.

"A silly cat. I called you a silly cat. One of my terms of endearment." I covered up quickly.

"Why?"

"Your hair color is the same exact color of my cat back at home. It reminded me of her. And that's what I call her. My silly cat. It sort of slipped out. I'm sorry." I lied. I actually don't have a cat.

A snort.

"Kyo, are you coming in or not?" Shigure asked, still a little freaked out about the whole 'silly cat' thing.

"Yeah, yeah."

Just as Kyo set one foot into the room, Hatori spoke up.

"Kyo, you and Shigure wait in the hall."

Shigure and Kyo sent him questioning looks, granted Kyo's was more annoyed than Shigure's, but Hatori didn't answer them.

"How are you feeling?" He asked once they left. I blinked at him.

"I-I'm okay. H-how a-are you?" I replied, fiddling with my fingers. He seemed surprised that I would ask him such a question.

"I'm fine, thank you." He put his stethoscope against my chest. "Deep breath in." I obeyed as he listened to my lungs.

"Again."

This continued for another minute at best before he went about the rest of his doctor-y business. I had just started to calm down when he picked up the needle. I. HATE. NEEDLES.

My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. I instinctively jumped backwards, then I realized something kind of important: I just jumped off the edge of the bed. I squeaked as I started to fall and Hatori reached out to grab me. My arms wrapped themselves around him. His eyes widened as he waited for the seemingly inevitable transformation.

But it never happened.

His eyes widened slightly as he gazed down at me, who was holding onto him for dear life, stare focused on the floor as if it were an evil, demonic creature bent on eating my soul. I turned my head to look at him, my eyes landing on his shocked expression.

"S-sorry. I… kinda hate n-needles." I apologized.

"It's… It's alright. Many people are afraid of needles." He assured.

Shigure's head poked inside the door. "I heard the scream, are you alri-" He stopped mid-sentence as the sight of Hatori holding me bridal-style and me clinging onto him for dear life greeted him. Shigure blinked a couple of times, mouth agape.

"She fell off the bed." Hatori explained.

"Still not a she." I added, pouting slightly.

"He fell off-"

"Still not a he, either."

"Then what are you?" Shigure asked, seemingly frustrated.

"I prefer they/them pronouns if you don't mind." I replied, adding the end ever-so-slightly-sarcastically.

"Fine then. _They_ fell off the bed." Hatori corrected himself for the third time.

"But how are you holding h-"

"Not a her. Or a him."

"-Them?"

"I may have breasts, but that doesn't mean I'm a girl." I sighed. _This is getting frustrating already,_ I thought.

"Do you mind explaining?" Hatori asked as he put me back on the bed. I sighed.

"I'm agender. I'm neither a girl nor a boy, even if I was born a girl. I may still have, well, breasts and long hair, but I'm just not a girl." I explained. Shigure nodded.

"Ah, I see know." He mused, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Can I come in now?" Kyo called from the hall, sounding rather grumpy.

"Sure, Mister Grumpy Gills." I called back, snickering at his disamused expression when he walked in. Surprisingly, Yuki and Tohru were behind him.

"How are you feeling, miss?" Yuki asked. I gave him the blankest stare I could.

"Not a miss. And don't even think about saying that I'm a guy either." I grumbled.

Yuki and Tohru gave me confused looks, then turned to Shigure for an answer. Kyo, however, beat him to the punch.

"They're agender. Not a guy, not a girl. Just a person." He said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for sparing me the trouble, Carrot Head."

"I AM NOT A CARROT HEAD!" Kyo shouted at me. I just laughed.

"Whatever you say, Ginger. Whatever you say."


	6. Chapter 5

Kyo glared at me.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, I think I will." I smirked back. The others just stared at us while Kyo grumbled.

"Um…" Tohru said. However, nothing came after that.

"I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? Well, now I just feel _stupid_ ," I laughed. "The name's Kohaku. Haku for short. Pleasure ta meet y'all."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mi- Kohaku. My name's Yuki Sohma." Yuki introduced, catching himself when he almost said 'miss'. I winked at him.

"Nice save."

"I'm Tohru Honda, it's nice to meet you Kohaku!" Tohru smiled. I smiled back.

"Likewise, Miss Honda."

"I'm Shigure, and that's Kyo." Shigure introduced, pointing over at Kyo.

"The name's Hatori." No facial expression at all. Darn. I'll get him to smile even if it kills me.

A beat of silence overtook the room before Shigure cleared his throat.

"So, Kohaku, what were you doing outside in the landslide anyway?" He questioned, and all eyes fell on me.

"W-well… I kinda got lost… I'm not sure how I even _got_ here…" I mumbled, looking down at my hands.

"You don't know how you got here?" Shigure asked. I shook my head.

"I was at home, trying to fix the DVD player, and I fell off a ladder, and then I woke up in the landslide… That's what I remember, anyway." I answered. My fingernails were suddenly _very_ interesting to me.

"Do you by any chance have transient global amnesia?" Hatori asked. I once again shook my head.

"I don't even know what that _means_."

"Alright, then." He muttered, writing something down on his clipboard.

"So you don't know how you got here. Big deal. The real question is do you know how to get home?" Kyo asked from his place against the doorframe, opening one eye.

Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. "No…" I sniffed.

"Now look what you've done, you stupid cat, you've made them cry," Yuki walked closer to me and brushed away my tears. "Here, you look much nicer without the tears getting in the way."

My pulse started to race and my thoughts ran to catch up. _WHAT WHAT WHAT YUKI FACE TOUCHING HANDS BRAIN IMPLODING OH GOD PLEASE WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS I DON'T DESERVE THIS HE'S TOO PERFECT._

Instead of opening my mouth and saying something I knew I'd regret later, I looked up at him slightly, swallowed hard, and mouthed 'thank you'. He nodded.

"If… If it's not a problem, Shigure, can they stay in my room with me until we can get them back home?" Tohru suggested, turning to Shigure.

"I don't see how that's a problem. However, you will have to do some chores with Tohru in order to keep your place. Is that alright?" Shigure turned back to me.

"Yessir, it's only fair since you're showing me this kindness. I'll be sure I won't let you down." I bowed my head.

"Good." He smiled.

"Now that that's taken care of, I'll be taking my leave now." Hatori announced, packing his bag and exiting the room. "Don't hesitate to call if you need me." He added over his shoulder.

"We won't, thank you Hari." Shigure followed after him, presumably to walk him to the door.

 _I've got a room, and they don't know I know about the curse… now all I have to do is get enrolled in the highschool, get a job, and keep away from Akito as much as humanly possible… I know that isn't much, but it's my plan for now… and I can hug the Sohmas! That'll save a lot of transformations in the future… OH MAN I FORGOT ABOUT RILEY!_

 **~o0o~**

 **GUESS WHO GOT HIT IN THE FACE WITH INSPIRATION AND MOTIVATION. THAT'S RIGHT IT'S ME. I could go about the next chapter a couple ways, and I'm still deciding which one is the best possibility... but any way I go about it, hopefully it'll be good and won't take too long to write ^^; See y'all in the next chapter!**


End file.
